L'Aigle Noir
by Retour d'Acide
Summary: Journée caniculaire, Sophia trouve la cachette parfaite pour faire un somme au bord du lac mais elle ignore qu'elle n'est pas la seule à connaître l'existence de ce petit ponton caché dans la végétation... Nyotalia/ Rating T pour Yuri


**Hello cher lecteur venant d'entrer dans le monde pour le moins étrange qu'est mon esprit tordu ~**

**Ceci est la toute première fic que je publie sur un site de fanfiction, je suis donc stressée.. mon dieu c'est horrible de poster quelque chose que l'on à écrit pour la première fois...je tremble derrière mon écran..**

**Revenons au sujet initial ! Ce one-shot est une song-fic sur "L'aigle noir" de Barbara, magnifique chanson au passage que je vous encourage à écouter :D (ne vous forcez pas à le faire en lisant, la chanson vas trop vite pour le texte. ^°^") C'est une version nyotalia des personnages~ (je vous préviens juste au cas ou..;)**

**Dernier petit aparté, je n'ai pas de beta-lecteur, excusez donc pour les fautes d'orthographe ^^"**

**Couple: PrusAus**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Hetalia ne sont malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) pas à moi.. Il en va de même pour la chanson L'Aigle Noir de Barbara ~**

**Avertissement: Nom humain utilisé, normalement, il y a assez d'indications mais si quelque chose vous gène, les noms et leurs équivalents sont en bas ^^) **

**J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Un rayon de soleil caressa le visage pâle de Sophia, cette dernière ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce chaleur que lui procurait l'astre du jour. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur des pupilles améthyste, elle promena son regard sur les alentours. Un lac. Un champ de fleurs sauvages et colorées. De nombreux arbres disséminés autour de l'étang.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et gracieux vers l'eau stagnante, elle remarqua alors un ponton, perdu dans les hautes herbes et les fleurs abondantes. La représentation de l'Autriche décida de s'y rendre, c'était la cachette parfaite pour échapper à ses obligations. Sophia enleva ses bottes et ses bas, laissant ses pieds nu contre le bois du ponton. Elle souleva les longs pans de sa robe et s'avança avec une lenteur qui lui était propre vers le lac. Elle s'assit et doucement, glissa un pied, puis l'autre dans l'eau fraîche de l'étang et se mit à battre doucement des pieds. La chaleur étouffante et les réunions sans fin de ces derniers jours l'avaient stressé et la fraîcheur de l'eau la détendait au plus haut point.

La dernière conférence internationale s'était encore mal passé, chacun s'étant autorisé un petit aparté, n'ayant - bien évidement - aucun lien avec le sujet abordé si bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, la réunion s'étant éternisé.

En repensant à cette conférence désastreuse auquel elle venait d'assister, ses yeux s'embrumèrent, elle réprima bien mal un bâillement et finalement, céda au sommeil qui la harcelait, soulageant par la même occasion ses paupières devenue d'une rare lourdeur. Elle s'allongea sur le bois usé par le temps. Ses muscles se détendirent, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses pieds cessèrent de battre l'eau qui redevint bientôt immobile.

_Un beau jour, ou peut-être une nuit,  
Près d'un lac je m'étais endormie,  
Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel,  
Et venant de nulle part,  
Surgit un aigle noir_

Une autre jeune femme vint à son tour se perdre aux alentours de ce lac. Son regard perdu dans la masse colorée que formaient les nombreuses fleurs sauvages qui parsemaient les hautes herbes entourant l'eau. Maria regarda précautionneusement autour d'elle, cherchant la moindre personne qui aurait pu se trouver dans les parages, puis, remarquant qu'elle était seule, de dirigea vers le ponton habilement dissimulé par la végétation alentour. Elle y venait régulièrement quand elle était chassée des réunions par sa sœur ou tout simplement pour y être seule et accessoirement, déprimer. Elle écarta vivement la dernière touffe de plante qui la séparait de son coin de paradis. Elle se figea quand elle vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

_Lentement, les ailes déployées,  
Lentement, je le vis tournoyer,  
Près de moi, dans un bruissement d'ailes,  
Comme tombé du ciel,  
L'oiseau vint se poser_

Le cœur de Maria rata un battement, puis deux, puis trois…Elle était paralysée. L'Autriche se trouvait sur le ponton, Sophia se trouvait sur le ponton, Sophia…la belle Sophia…

La Prusse redevient à cet instant une jeune nation connaissant ses tous premiers émois, ses jambes se mirent à flageoler, ses mains devinrent moites et tremblantes et un étrange sentiment s'installa au creux de ses entrailles.

Elle pesa longuement le pour et le contre avant de bouger -non sans difficultés- ses longues jambes blanches et de se diriger avec une discrétion peu commune pour elle vers l'endormie qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence et de finalement, s'asseoir aux cotés de celle-ci.

_Il avait les yeux couleur rubis,  
Et des plumes couleur de la nuit,  
A son front brillant de mille feux,  
L'oiseau roi couronné,  
Portait un diamant bleu_

Sophia, elle, était à moitié consciente de ce qu'il l'entourait, elle avait à peine remarqué quand quelqu'un s'était assis à ses côtés. Malgré cela, elle ouvrit à demi un œil, non sans difficultés afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas pour quelque chose d'important la concernant. Quelle surprise ce fut pour elle quand elle croisa deux yeux rouges, deux rubis…

Elle tenta d'ouvrir plus grand ses paupières mais le soleil l'éblouissait, seule une sombre silhouette aux yeux hypnotisant la protégeait un minimum de la brulure de l'astre sur ses pupilles. Mais elle essaya quand même de distinguer quelque chose sur la silhouette afin de savoir si cette dernière était bien qui elle pensait car, encore une fois, l'ombre qu'elle devenait à cause du soleil la rendait difficile à identifier. Elle continua tout de même à regarder l'ombre, à s'en bruler les yeux. Quand soudain, suite à un mouvement de l'inconnu, un reflet attirât l'attention de Sophia, un reflet bleuté. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, la silhouette, c'était Maria et le reflet bleuté n'était d'autre que le collier orné d'un diamant bleu qu'elle lui avait discrètement offert le jour de son anniversaire…

_De son bec il a touché ma joue,  
Dans ma main il a glissé son cou,  
C'est alors que je l'ai reconnu,  
Surgissant du passé,  
Il m'était revenu_

Maria voyait bien que l'Autrichienne était à peine consciente, ses yeux étaient à demis ouverts et ils étaient embués de sommeil. Il était rare de voir Sophia dans cet état, la Prussienne en était bien consciente et s'est donc avec une tendresse qui lui était rare qu'elle prit la brune dans ses bras. L'albinos caressa doucement, du bout du doigt la joue de l'autre femme. Les deux frissonnèrent. L'Autrichienne suite au contact inattendu et la Prussienne à cause du délice que lui procurait la caresse de la joue lisse de la brune. On aurait dit de la porcelaine, douce et prête à se briser au moindre contact trop brutal. Oui, c'était ça, Sophia était faite de porcelaine, c'était un ange de porcelaine qu'elle devait à tout prix protéger.

Maria passa sa main dans les mèches brunes de l'autre jeune femme.

Elle avait failli à son devoir, et ce, à plusieurs reprises et s'en était voulu longtemps…très longtemps. Que ce soit lorsque Sofia avait épousé Daniel - bien qu'elle n'ait rien de particulier contre la Hongrie – ou lorsqu'elle avait elle-même participé à la guerre de succession Autrichienne, ou encore lors de la seconde guerre mondiale... Oui, pendant tout ce temps, pendant toutes ces époques, elle s'en était voulu…

_Dis l'oiseau, ô dis, emmène-moi,  
Retournons au pays d'autrefois,  
Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
Pour cueillir en tremblant,  
Des étoiles, des étoiles_

Bien que l'ombre de leurs périodes sombres planait encore au-dessus de leurs têtes, elles essayaient de reconstruire un semblant d'amitié, et ce, même si un autre sentiment les rongeaient intérieurement. Régulièrement, elles avaient une petite attention pour l'autre : un sourire, un service rendu, un cadeau…Le collier que portait Maria, tous les jours depuis deux ans, en était un. Cette dernière tenait à ce présent comme à sa vie, elle s'y raccrochait comme si ce bijou contenait tout l'amour qu'elle ne pouvait pour le moment, donner à l'Autrichienne, infime espoir que ses sentiments soient un jour partagés.

Pour se consoler mais également de rassurer, l'albinos repensait souvent des rares fois où elle et Sophia étaient en paix. Elles se voyaient alors régulièrement et ils leurs arrivaient de partir des heures en balade à cheval, ensemble. Elles s'y amusaient beaucoup et elles finissaient la journée, allongées dans l'herbe à contempler les étoiles…Mince moment de complicité qui emplissait de bonheur Maria car dans ces moments-là, son Autrichienne la connaissait tel qu'elle était réellement…

_Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
Comme avant, sur un nuage blanc,  
Comme avant, allumer le soleil,  
Etre faiseur de pluie,  
Et faire des merveilles_

Sophia se souvenait de tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec Maria, ces moment de complicités qu'elles avaient eu ensembles étaient solidement ancrés dans sa mémoire et pour rien au monde elle ne les aurait oubliés, malheureusement, la réalité la rattrapait souvent et ses pires cauchemars étaient hantés par les fantômes du passé…Parmi eux, Prusse y avait une place de choix, à son plus grand malheur. L'Autrichienne n'en pouvait plus de ces mauvais rêves incessants, l'ombre de l'ancien Empire Prussien planait encore sur son subconscient et lui rappelait sans cesse les méfaits de Maria dès qu'elle fermait un œil.

Cette fois si ne fit pas exception, le corps de Sofia se mit, comme à chaque fois, à la brûler lui rappelant les blessures que la Prussienne lui avait infligées par le passé. Cette sensation fut amplifiée par la proximité de cette dernière. Son cœur fut celui qui souffrit le plus, tiraillé entre deux sentiments diamétralement opposés, déchiré entre deux réactions à avoir, brisé en mille morceaux… Elle céda…son corps fut parcouru de léger spasme et il tenta -tant bien que mal- de repousser la personne qui la tenait dans ses bras…

_L'aigle noir dans un bruissement d'ailes,  
Prit son vol pour regagner le ciel_

La Prussienne fut d'abord surprise de la réaction de Sophia, elle prit peur et…elle comprit. Elle était la cause de ce changement d'état chez l'Autrichienne, qui dormait paisiblement quelques minutes auparavant… A son tour, elle trembla, elle trembla très violemment La mine sombre, elle posa Sofia le plus doucement possible sur le ponton, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas trop près du bord. Elle détailla l'Autriche une dernière fois, se pencha doucement sur elle et, tendrement, pressa ses lèvres au coin de celles de son homologue, puis, la tête baissée et les poings serrés, elle partit.

_Quatre plumes couleur de la nuit  
Une larme ou peut-être un rubis  
J'avais froid, il ne me restait rien  
L'oiseau m'avait laissée  
Seule avec mon chagrin_

Le corps de Sofia redevint à peu près calme, les tremblements et les spasmes cessèrent et ses muscles se détendirent de nouveaux. Seul sont cœur resta en miette.

Même si elle était toujours épuisée, son envie de dormir fondit comme neige au soleil, elle se redressa et cette fois, c'est les yeux grand ouverts que la brune contempla le ciel, il commençait à prendre une teinte rosâtre. Habituellement, se serait extasiée devant ce spectacle naturel mais là, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, elle se replia sur elle-même, se réconfortant comme elle pouvait. Elle avait soudainement froid, très froid…Tout autour d'elle lui semblait glacé, même le paysage lui semblait figé. Une source de chaleur vint dégringoler sur sa joue pour s'écraser contre ses genoux, s'en suivis d'un torrent de larmes inépuisable.

_Un beau jour, ou peut-être une nuit,  
Près d'un lac, je m'étais endormie,  
Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel,  
Et venant de nulle part,  
Surgit un aigle noir_

Quelques mètres plus loin, dissimulé derrière un immense arbre, se tenait debout une certaine prussienne aux cheveux couleur neige et aux yeux rouge sang, amorphe. Elle regardait Sophia de loin, ne voulant pas que cette dernière la remarque : elle ne supporterait pas de croiser les pupilles violine de la jeune femme.

Maria la vit pleurer à chaude larmes, surement à cause de la douleur dont avait été prise l'Autrichienne quelques temps plus tôt. La voir ainsi lui fendit le cœur, elle qui se montrait si digne, si majestueuse habituellement n'était plus qu'une petite chose fragile en proie à ses vieux démons… Et une fois de plus, elle était persuadée que tout était de sa faute, comme d'habitude elle avait failli à son devoir, elle n'avait pas réussi à la rendre heureuse, ne lui apportant que du malheur et de la souffrance ainsi que le souvenir des abominations qu'elle avait faite plus jeune.

« La Prusse est le malheur de l'Autriche. » Voilà ce qu'on lui avait souvent dit et maintes fois répété, ces paroles, elles y avait cru un moment, mais sans vraiment lui prêter d'attentions particulières puis, en paix, on le lui avait rappelé, elle en avait été outrée, seulement outrée, comme si au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que c'était la pure et simple vérité.

Aujourd'hui, Maria le réalisait vraiment, oui, elle était le malheur de Sophia, cette dernière ne l'aimerais certainement jamais et devait profondément la haïr… Tous les moments passés ensembles devait être un supplice pour la belle Autrichienne, elle ne devait rester avec elle seulement par pur terreur, tout comme Alda, la petite lettone qui malgré son indépendance, se retrouvait toujours auprès de la grande russe qu'était Anya…

Oui, c'était ça, c'était la terreur qui faisait agir la brune, tous les bons moments qu'elles avaient vécue ensemble n'était que façade, rien n'était vrai, tout n'était que mensonge permanent. La Prussienne se sentait comme un monstre, elle était une entrave au bonheur de la femme qu'elle aimait…

Elle s'adossa contre le tronc de l'immense arbre, se mordant jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieure, serrant les point jusqu'à que ses jointures deviennent encore plus pâles qu'à l'habitude et tremblant de tout son être. Une larme, une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue blanche, les tremblements de ses jambes augmentèrent, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu tenir debout plus longtemps, elle était trop éprouvée pour cela…

Le collier qu'elle portait autour du coup devint soudain lourd, sont regard se voila, bouillant de colère et de rage contenue. Elle empoigna le bijou et d'un coup sec l'arracha. Elle s'apprêta à le jeter par terre et pourtant, elle ne put s'en débarrasser.

Elle revit le sourire lumineux de Sophia quand celle-ci lui avait offert…Non... la brune n'avait pas peur d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur de l'Albinos et la regarder avec autant de tendresse. Du moins, elle l'espérait…

Elle contemplât le collier qui se trouvait au creux de sa main, le lien était brisé mais le diamant était resté attaché. Maria vit cela comme un signe, quelque chose en elle venait de changer, quelque chose s'était brisé entre elle et Sophia mais l'amour qu'elle lui portait et qu'elle espérait réciproque demeurait, quelque chose nouveau allait naître. Désormais, elle n'essaierait plus de protéger la jolie brune dans l'ombre, désormais, elle apporterait du bonheur à Sophia en passant plus de temps avec elle, désormais, elle tenterait de faire oublier à cette dernière toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui avait fait subir pour les remplacer par des moments remplient de quiétudes…

Elle s'en fit la promesse.

_Un beau jour, une nuit,  
Près d'un lac, endormie,  
Quand soudain,  
Il venait de nulle part,  
Il surgit, l'aigle noir..._

* * *

**Voilà ~ **

**Quelques petites précisions (si vous aviez compris, tant mieux pour vous, je le met simplement car je n'ai aucune confiance en mon écriture U.U"): **

**Sophia: Nyo!Autriche**

**Maria: Nyo!Prusse**

**Alda: Nyo!Lettonie **

**Anya: Nyo!Russie**

**Daniel: Nyo!Hongrie**

**Sinon, c'était comment ? Une petite review ? Un conseil pour m'améliorer ? Une tomate ? (beurk ~) {-Antonio, lâche ce couteau !} - Des pétales de rose ? (je n'espère pas trop pour ça..U.U")**


End file.
